A Hero's Goodbye and Hello
by SaltyWaifus
Summary: . Sooooo this is a short story about America dying and coming back to life. Ya ik best description Eva! Just something I did for fun. Enjoy J [Completed] Idk this is a draft thing I made in 2016 and decided to publish it after all this time. I don't own Hetalia
1. Prologue: A Hero's Decent

It's been 5 years

5 years since America's downfall

5 years since Alfred F. Jones death.

It started when America's economy started to drop. The other nations thought it was just a minor thing. What they didn't know is that this economy drop was the first step to America's downfall. Alfred was hit hard but kept the pain to himself for the sake of his hero act. But it slowly got worst.. Alfred started to get worst but kept it to himself.

Riots broke out against police, corrupt politicians, the pressure of being a superpower. It was all too much for Alfred. He fell into a great pain while America fell into the Great Depression II.

Again no one noticed his pain because they thought 'he's a huge nation he can handle it!'They were wrong.

Alfred watched as America slowly spiraled down. Alfred cried. Cried hard. But made sure not to let anyone know.

This was the last world meeting where Alfred personification of America will come to for awhile. Alfred walked through the doors doing his usual hero act. He hid his despair behind his smile. But his eyes were dull and mirrored his suffering. Nations made comments about the American in their language.

He couldn't take it anymore. His smile gone. His face now longer glowed but now was dull. Today is my last day here. America downfall is today. I can feel it. Alfred gave a small smile to Canada when he asked Alfred if he was ok. Alfred simply replied 'economy'. Sorry brother.

Germany called the meeting over. Alfred left the meeting but before he went through the doors he turned around and gave his hero smile. This one real. His eyes bright. He gave his farewell to the world. "The HERO is leaving the building!" It hurts so much.

He went home and wrote his goodbye note. How ironic the go lucky American. The 'hero' was writing a goodbye note.

America decline will be at 5:48.. I can feel it. It's 5:40.

I can finally be at peace.

5:48

America broke out into chaos. It was all over the news all over the world. Nations called the american's household to receive no response. The F,C, and E of the FACE family went on a airplane too Alfred's house along with other worried nations who cared about him. The face family made it there first to find the American on the ground withering in pain. Other nations then arrived to see the scene

Alfred

America-San

Amerique

Al

Why are they here. They don't care about me anyway.

"What are you nggh doing here!" The American tried to tell but was I to much pain.Tears fell down the pale American's cheeks. America was slowly fading..

Canada yelled like he actually full on yelled.

"AMERICA DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME!! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE US!!"

The other nations joined in.. But they couldn't stop the fading no matter what.

"I'm" Alfred said with his reaming energy. "Sorry for not telling anyone sooner but this couldn't have been avoided. Please don't dry for me. I love you all. Thank you." The American then started fading. The FACE family joined Ina hug. All crying their eyes out yelling him not to go along with other nations. America. Alfred. Have his last Hollywood smile he will give in a while.

 **a/n** **Yeee so I wrote this thing back in 2016 and i haven't published it till today. lol**


	2. Goodbye Note

Dear everyone,

So ya to everyone who mourn for me. Don't worry I'll be back. To those who are happy about my 'death' SUCK IT BIOTCH!! MY PEOPLE ARE STRONG HOE SO DONT EVEN TRY TAKING OVER AMERICA WHILE I REINCARNATE BITCH.

So ya dudes I will reincarnate once my country is stable again.

Did I foresee America's downfall?

Yes

Why didn't I tell anybody?

It was necessary so that my county's people will become one. My downfall will make the next generation stronger and United. And then when that happens I will come back.

So Iggy stop crying and blaming yourself for not noticing. France try your best to comfort him and Canada. Canada it's ok that you didn't do enough to help me.

Goodbye for now dudes. Your hero will be back

\- The United States of America

Aka Alfred Freedom Jones

Ps- sry if this goodbye for now note is a bit short I came home a bit late cause I went to stop at McDonald for a few burgers.

Tears fell down the remaining FACE family while other nations cried in joy or gave a hopeful look.

In the 5 years since America's downfall other nations did their part to get America back on its feet. Now all the nations can do was wait for the American to return.


	3. His Return

It was another world meeting. It was like any world meeting just without the loud American in which everyone wished to hear again. Then there was a knock on the door.

Everyone frozed and looked at the door. The door slowly opened. A head popped in to look around. "Am I in the right place?" The little nation who looked the age of 7 mumble to himself. His eyes grew when he realized he was. He then walked into the room. "Hello everyone! My name is Alfred F. Jones. Otherwise known as America the United States of America!"

The child looked exactly like the first America. The price of hair sticking up defying gravity. Bright blue eyes. The shining glow. He was exactly like the first America just smaller and with no glasses.

Everyone was stunned still processing what was happening.

America then walked towards the table and looked at Russia who was smiling to him. Nations realized what was happening and started to get out of their seats to get him away firm Russia. "Hi

Brother Russia!" The small American greeted.

The other nations were to scared to see what will happen. The Italy twins were praying. England and France hugging each other scared. Canada taking out his hockey stick.

"Hello America. J" the Russian replied happily. "Why is everyone scared of you?" The little nation asked curiously with wide energetic eyes. The Russian smiled painfully, "I don't know.." "Well they shouldn't be scared of you! If your lonely you shouldn't just smile like that if your not actually happy. You should smile with friends!" The American happily said giving the Russian a hug and a smile. The Russian gave a real smile. "Come here and sit on my lap da?" The nations were dumbfounded to what was happening. "Okay brother Russia!" The little American climb onto his lap. "Call me brother Ivan da?" "Ok brother ru.. Ivan! By the way when does the meeting start?" America looked around the room. "The boss man lectured me about how nations came here to discuss world problems. And apparently global warming is one of them. So I would like the meeting to start so I can discuss my solution."

Everyone was then mentally slapped. "O-okay time to start the meeting." Everyone agreed locking their sight to the smiling Russian and American. England snapped back into reality pushing the Frenchman off of him. He was slightly jealous of the Russian.

a/n

This is something I wrtten back in 2016. If you're wondering if I will continue this.. Probably not.. :P

I hoped you enjoyed reading~


End file.
